Odwróceni XIII
GDZIEŚ W DOMU ODKRYTEJ - To psychofanka. Cholerna psychofanka. Wszystkich nas pozabija – myślał na głos Serek. Siedział w kącie jaskrawego pokoju, który zarezerwowany był przez Odkrytą dla Jogurta. Specjalnie dla Jogurta. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się jedno wielkie łoże, na którym z całą pewnością zmieściłyby się dwie osoby. I nic po za tym. Tylko łóżko. No i dwa maleńkie kwadratowe opakowania, którym Serek niestety nie mógł przyjrzeć się z bliska. Może i to nawet lepiej? ;-; - Jogurt! – zapiszczała uradowana Odkryta wskakując na łóżko. Serek spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Na chwilę jednak na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek. Odkryta była odkryta. Dosłownie ;-;. Leżąc tak w całej swojej okazałości naprzeciwko swojego ukochanego dotknęła delikatnie czubka jego nosa. - Co tam, dziubasku? – zaszczebiotała. - E.. dziubasku? – zapytał rozkojarzony chłopak – Wiesz, ja tam się nie znam… ale… - Cichutko – szepnęła Odkryta – Mamuśka się zaraz tobą zajmie… Mówiąc te słowa, zbliżyła się do smoka i pochyliła się nad jego twarzą. Zamruczała kilka razy i wsadziła pod jego koszulkę ciepłe dłonie. Próbując jedną dłonią agresywnie rozszarpać koszulkę, drugą ręką wędrowała w dół jego brzucha. Chłopak starał się wyrwać z objęć Odkrytej, ale niestety jego kończyny przywiązane były do ram łóżka. Jednak chyba Serkowi to szybko przestało przeszkadzać. - Zaraz znajdziesz się w Piekle… - zamruczała dziewczyna. - W Piekle? – zapytał zdziwiony Kaszub – A to nie powinno być, że w niebie? Odkryta poderwała się lekko do góry. Miała rozczochrane czarne włosy, a w oczach błysnął płomyczek szaleństwa. - Niebo jest dla grzecznych dziewczynek – powiedziała i przejechała paznokciami po nagim torsie ukochanego – A ja nie należę do grzecznych… - Ale – zaczął zrozpaczonym głosem Serek, jednak zamknął jadaczkę, gdy tylko dziewczyna zeszła głową nieco w dół – Już… już nieważne, kontynuuj – mruknął zamykając oczy. Serek wsłuchał się w dźwięk rozsuwanego rozporka. Po chwili poczuł miłe dreszcze na plecach. Jeszcze momencik, a znajdzie się w Piekle… O tak… tak bardzo przyjemnie… Przerwał im dzwonek w drzwiach. No nie, pomyślał chłopak, akurat w tym momencie? Odkryta uniosła się w górę i spojrzała łaknąco na Serka, który w tym momencie zrobił minę derpa. - Zaraz przyjdę, ukochany… - zaczęła – A gdy już wrócę, to dokończę to, co zaczęłam… - Jasne – odpowiedział chłopak wciąż z miną derpa – Nie spiesz się, mam czas. Ale tak naprawdę to go nie miał. Chciał to zakończyć jak najszybciej, ale chyba nie było mu to dane. No cóż… Lajf is bicz. Tak więc, Odkryta założyła na siebie różowy szlafroczek i skierowała się do wyjścia. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, cicho zawarczała do Serka, który puścił jej oczko. Słysząc dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, opuścił głowę na poduszkę z cichym westchnięciem. Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego w takim momencie? Chłopak szarpnął się, wciąż upijały go liny. Oczywiście, nie to, żeby mu się nie podobało… Co to, to nie. Po prostu jego zdaniem facet powinien być władcą, królem, powinien dominować, a nie leżeć przywiązany do łóżka. To powinno być zadaniem dziewczyn, a nie stuprocentowych mężczyzn. Po chwili do pokoju weszła Odkryta. Tym razem ubrana. Serek przyjrzał się obcisłemu kostiumowi, który świecił w blasku świec. Dziewczyna założyła maskę czarnego kota, w ręku trzymała bat. - Eee… Vellox – zaczął wystraszony Serek, próbując wyrwać się z węzłów – A nie miałaś dokończyć tego, co zaczęłaś? - Tak, ukochany – zawarczała Odkryta, przecinając batem powietrze – Zaraz to dokończymy… - Nie – jęknął Serek – Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Ale było już za późno. *** - Wiecie – zaczęła Strange – chyba ją lubię. Mówiąc te słowa przytuliła mocno wystraszoną Normal, która szeroko uśmiechała się do wszystkich. W tym samym czasie Ins łaskotała roześmianą Sanity. Dizzy spoglądał co pewien czas na zarumienioną dziewczynę w sukience. Była ładna, ale… coś było nie tak. Trochę, jakby miał jakieś złe wspomnienie związane właśnie z tym okazem stuprocentowego seksapilu. - Ta? – zapytała kpiącym tonem Salai – A tej to jakoś tak nie lubię – warknęła i spojrzała morderczym wzrokiem na uśmiechniętą Samai – Jakoś tak chcę ją zabić. To chyba te siły wyższe. - Eeee, tak właściwie… - wtrącił się Bow – Gdzie my idziemy? Grupka stanęła na środku ulicy i spojrzała przed siebie. - A kogo to obchodzi – wzruszyła ramionami Vellox – przecież i tak nic nie pamiętamy, prawda? - No niby ta… - odezwała się Hajs – ale to trochę dziwne, prawda? - Dobra, ludki – zakrzyknęła Rets – Wio do przodu, nie ma czym się martwić, prawda? Retsu ruszyła przed siebie, jednak wpadła na jakąś postać. Dziewczyna o jasnoniebieskiej skórze spojrzała z góry na przyjaciół. - Przepraszam – mruknęła pod nosem Retsu i ruszyła dalej. - Wy jeszcze żyjecie? – spytała zdziwiona Lobo. - Przepraszam, co? – odezwał się EJ. - Z drogi – warknęła dziewczyna i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się. - A ta to kto? – zapytała Salai. - A bo ja wiem? – odpowiedziała Ins – No nic, chodźcie. *** Jęki Serka rozchodziły się echem po całym domu. Ale nie były to jęki rozkoszy. O nie… Serek jęczał z bólu, jaki Odkryta zadawała mu kolejnymi ciosami. Podczas gdy dziewczyna wiła się niczym łasica, szepcząc różne sprośne rzeczy, Kaszub ledwie powstrzymywał łzy. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie wcześniej leżały kwadratowe opakowania. Były już otwarte ;-; Miało być rozkosznie. Miało być cudownie. A teraz smok wolał pokazać ukochanej środkowego palca i powiedzieć jej, co myśli na temat tej napaści na tle seksualnym. - Dalej, skarbie! – krzyknęła Odkryta, machając batem – Galopuj, mój ogierze! Serek starał się wykrzyczeć „pomocy!”, „ratunku!” lub coś w tym stylu, jednak przeszkodziła mu miękka tkanina, którą Odkryta wcześniej go zakneblowała. Najwyraźniej ta dziewczyna lubiła dominować... Nagle rozległ się dobrze Serkowi znany dźwięk. Ktoś znowu dzwonił do drzwi. Odkryta spojrzała rozwścieczona na Serka, który głośno przełknął ślinę. - Zaraz wrócę, ogierze – powiedziała i wstała z chłopaka. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Serek wybuchnął płaczem. To nie tak miało być! Wypluł ścierkę z ust i zaryczał głośno. - Pomocy! – krzyknął – Pomóżcie mi! Oni mnie torturują! Plz, pomocy… Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, gdyż zdziwił go widok małej czarnej kulki tuż za oknem. Dopiero po chwili poznał stworzenie. - Smąriusz! – krzyknął – Stary… Szybko pomóż mi. Kulka poczłapała do Serka i przyjrzała mu się bliżej. Po chwili wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Serek nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. - Hahaha! Tak dać się zrobić kobiecie – zakrzyknął Smąriusz – To trzeba być tobą! - Zamknij się i mi pomóż – warknął Serek. Smąriusz kilkoma ruchami odwiązał sznury obwiązane wokół kończyn Serka. Po chwili Kaszub siedział już na łózku, starając się odzyskać płynny oddech. Zza drzwi usłyszał głos Odkrytej. Szybko złapał Smąriusza w dłoń i rzucił nim przez okno. Patrząc jak czarna kulka się oddala, szybkim ruchem ubrał bieliznę i spodnie. Był wykończony. Odkryta weszła w momencie, gdy chłopak kończył zakładać koszulkę. Spojrzała na niego wściekła i wyciągnęła przed siebie bat. - Jogurt – zaczęła – Co ty robisz? - Kobieto, ty oszalałaś – wykrzyczał Serek – Nie jestem żadnym Jogurtem, zrozum to! Nie wiem, jakie masz wobec niego zamiary, ale to co robisz jest chore! - Jogurt, słonko – przerwała Vellox – Wracaj na łóżko. - Takiego wała – warknął wystraszony Serek i cofnął się do tyłu. - Wiesz, co się robi z niegrzecznymi ogierami? – zapytała z diabelskim uśmieszkiem – KASTRUJE SIĘ! - Wal się, niezdrowa kobieto! – krzyknął i pędem ruszył przed siebie. Wyminął Odkrytą, która machała maniakalnie batem. Zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do kuchni. Z szuflady wyciągnął duży nóż. Na dźwięk głosu psycho-kochanki odwrócił się, wyciągając przed siebie broń. Dopiero po chwili pędem skierował się w stronę okna. Wybijając szybę, wylądował dwa piętra niżej. Szybko się otrząsnął i pędem ruszył wzdłuż uliczki. Słysząc za sobą kroki Odkrytej, schował się za kubłem na śmieci. Dziewczyna minęła go, przejeżdżając batem po metalowej pokrywie. Serek jęknął cicho. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że czarna kulka, która niedawno leciała sobie z okna „sypialni kochanków”, leży obok niego. Serek szybko chwycił Smąriusza i ruszył biegiem przed siebie. - Co jest, przyjacielu? – zapytał skołowany Smąriusz. - Ona… - wydyszał Serek – Ta nienormalna… - Jogurt! – usłyszał pisk Odkrytej. - O nie – jęknął zdesperowany. *** Przemek wiele razy zmieniał swoją formę. Wiele razy odradzał się i umierał, by ponownie się odrodzić. Miał w tym wprawę. Zazwyczaj mógł on kontrolować to, kim lub czym będzie, gdy ponownie przyjdzie na świat, jednak tym razem… W tym wymiarze coś było nie tak… Nie mógł kontrolować swojej mocy tak, jak to robił w innych wymiarach. A to dziwne… W swoich życiach był już chyba wszystkim. Jednak do tej pory nie wiedział, że ta forma, którą przybrał teraz, będzie równocześnie najciekawszą i najstraszniejszą formą. Małe to i niewielkie… obślizgłe i podłużne… Takie jakieś nijakie. Żeby to, to chociaż potrafiło jakieś dźwięki wydawać – to już byłaby połowa sukcesu. Ale po co? Po co, skoro zawsze można być dżdżownicą? I pomyśleć, że to wszystko przez tą cholerną wizję, która napadła go ostatniej nocy. Widział czerwone niebo, a na nim znak – zły znak. Wokół twarze, które już zdążył poznać. Jednak jedna myśl nie dawała Przemkowi spokoju. Te twarze… były inne… Już nieraz miał podobne wizje, ale te osoby… Znał je. Więc dlaczego wydawały mu się zupełnie obce? I jeszcze ta dziewczyna, której skóra przybrała błękitny kolor. To ona za tym wszystkim stała… Przemek uniósł lekko do góry… końcówkę swego ciała i „rozejrzał się” wokół. Strasznie niewygodnie jest być kimś rozmiarów robaka. Dopiero po chwili ujrzał ogromne w jego oczach postacie zbliżające się szybkim krokiem. - Nie uważacie, że kogoś brakuje? – zapytała Ins rozglądając się wokół siebie. - Nie, raczej nie – odpowiedziała Salai. - Nie, nie… - wtrącił się Bow – Kogoś chyba tu brakuje. - Ta… Też mi się tak wydaje – wtrąciła się BC. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się nieco, ale niestety nikogo nie zauważyła. Cóż, jak kogoś brakuje to raczej ciężko jest go zobaczyć… W każdym razie, ta myśl nie dawała jej spokoju. - Kogoś jakby małego i puchatego – zaczęła powoli BC – Kogoś słodkiego, uroczego i kochanego… - Pomocy! Przemek, jak i reszta, spojrzał w stronę zbliżającego się chłopaka. Miał rozczochrane włosy, spodnie mu lekko opadały, a koszulę miał wygniecioną, jakby z łóżka przed chwilą wyszedł. Podbiegł do przyjaciół i spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem. W dłoni trzymał mały czarny przedmiot. „Smąriusz” – pomyślał Przemek i wyciągnąl swoją „szyję (?)”, jakby chciał zawołać swojego przyjaciela. - Ludzie, ratujcie – szepnął Serek ze łzami w oczach. - Ktoś ty? – zapytała Salai. - Co? – spytał nic nierozumiejący Kaszub. - Co ci się stało? – zapytała wystraszona Vellox, która (jak cała reszta) nie poznała Serka. Chłopiec spojrzał na nią i odsunął się kilka kroków w tył. Był nieco wystraszony widząc kogoś tak podobnego do jego oprawczyni. - Hehe – zasmiał się Smąriusz – Zgwałcili go. W tym samym momencie Strange cofnęła się o krok do tyłu. Los chciał, by właśnie w miejscu, gdzie dziewczyna stawiała stopę, znajdowała się „głowa(?)” Przemka. Chłopak zdążyła jeszcze tylko pomyśleć „Kwiecie złocisty, dlaczego?” i ogarnęła go kompletna ciemność.